


halloween murdererererererererererererererererererererererererer

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Spoilers, dont take this seriously, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: i wanted to make a Halloween fic but it's 10 pm so forgive me





	halloween murdererererererererererererererererererererererererer

"It's cosplay o'clock" Mug said

 

"But mug, this is Halloween. You dress up in costume, not cosplay." Avocado said.

 

" _GASPING SOUND_ " Mug said.

 

"Anyways I'm not suspicious lol, smell you later" Avocado said. He unicycled his fake Komaeda ass away in a titillating fashion.

 

Mug felt offended. She was going to smash a normie skull with a ball for that remark.

 

So she did.


End file.
